


falling (on the ice) for you

by allsassnoclass (brightblackholes)



Series: Ficmas 2020 [11]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Rating for Language, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackholes/pseuds/allsassnoclass
Summary: Alex and Jack go ice skating at the pond by the farm.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Ficmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	falling (on the ice) for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ficmas day 11! it is here! ao3 was down when I posted this on tumblr last night so I am not late despite how that may seem!

"Alex!" Jack yells, voice followed by the slam of their back door. "Where are you?"

"Living room!" Alex calls back. He hears Jack tramping towards him in his clunky boots, which means that he's tracking snow all through the house. Alex will _not_ be the one cleaning that up.

"It's time," Jack says as soon as he appears in the doorway. He has a scarf around his neck and one of his warmer beanies stuffed on his head, but his cheeks are still flushed from the cold, eyes shining with excitement. It simultaneously makes Alex want to cuddle him and join in whatever adventure he’s pursuing.

"For what?"

"Ice skating!"

Alex perks up.

"The ice is thick enough?"

"I just checked," Jack says. "It's been cold enough for the past few days, and even if it cracks neither of us will go under. The puddle only comes up to our waists."

"It's a pond, Jack." Jack makes a face.

"It's a puddle."

Alex is fighting a losing argument, even if the body of water on the edge of the farm's property line is technically a pond by the city's standards. Jack thinks that ponds should be a little bit bigger. Alex thinks that puddles shouldn't be deeper than his knees and full of wildlife.

"Are we really doing this?" he asks.

"We bought the skates," Jack says. "You keep telling me not to buy useless stuff. If we can't swim in the puddle, we might as well try to skate on it. Better to fall on our assses here where no little kids can laugh at us. Come on!"

Jack gets his snowy boots on the carpet and grabs Alex's hands, hauling him off the couch and tugging him towards where they keep the coats.

"God, can you wait five minutes?" Alex laughs. "I have to get our skates first."

"I can--"

"You're not tracking snow upstairs."

Jack looks down at his boots, then the watery trail he left in his wake.

"Oops."

The path to the pond is not a path at all, but rather a small trench in the snow formed by Jack's footprints from his frequent checks. He says he doesn't like being out in the cold, but he loves making laps of the property every day, checking on the animals and stretching his legs, often bringing Alex along for scenic walks, holding hands the entire time with the excuse that if Jack slips and falls he wants Alex to catch him.

The pond has been cleared of snow, revealing a sheet of ice smaller than a hockey rink. A few small trees line the far bank, dead plants peeking up through the ice around the edges.

"Are we going to have to sit in the snow to put on our skates?" Alex asks.

Jack stops in his tracks.

"I didn't think that far ahead."

In the end they try really hard not to, holding on to each other's shoulders one of the trees across the pond to keep themselves upright while they switch from boots to skates, taking off gloves to lace them up tightly. The first steps onto the ice are wobbly and unsure, but they keep their arms around each other and manage to stay steady.

Skating on a pond is different than on a rink, although Alex hasn't gone skating in general in years. Ponds are bumpy with no zamboni to prepare the ice, and there's no wall for them to hug, making them fully reliant on each other to stay up.

They're doing alright so far. Alex isn't sure how long that's going to last.

"Fuck yeah," Jack says once they set up a rhythm, beginning to glide around the pond. "We're pros at this. Everyone in the NHL should watch out."

"Jack Barakat, pro hockey player," Alex muses. "It has a nice ring to it."

"I'm quitting the band to pursue my true dream," Jack says, detangling himself from Alex and skating around on his own.

"Hey, don't do that," Alex says. "Who will be my muse? My greatest inspiration?"

"I can still do that as a hockey player," Jack says, turning. He wobbles a bit, but windmills his arms and manages to regain his balance instead of go down.

"What about your stage presence? Someone else needs to make comments on occasion. No one wants to listen to me sing _and_ talk for an entire show."

Jack hums. Alex skates over to him.

"You have a point," he says. "The fans would miss me."

"It's all about the fans," Alex says, tugging gently on the scarf wrapped haphazardly around him, pulling Jack closer. He smiles and leans forward for a kiss, Alex's eyes flickering shut to meet him in the middle. Suddenly Alex's feet are sliding out from under him, pushing him forward and knocking Jack off-balance, flinging them both to the ground with a yell.

"Ow," Jack groans under him. "What did you do that for?"

"It wasn't on purpose," Alex says, rolling off of him. "I think your skate knocked mine."

The ice is freezing, his jeans doing nothing to keep out the chill and his gloves barely protecting him when he tries to push himself up and get his feet under him again.

"Fuck, why is this so hard?" Jack asks, attempting to stand and making it almost halfway to upright before slipping again.

"The little kids would definitely be laughing at us if they could see," Alex says, giving up and sitting on the ice instead, content to watch Jack struggle then make him give him a hand to get up once he makes it. Jack's feet fly out from under him again and he has to stifle a snort. Jack flips him off, scooting closer and bracing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Hold still," he says, then uses Alex's shoulder and his head to steady him on the way up. His success deserves a cheer, so Alex gives him one, which Jack accepts by throwing his arms up in victory.

"Hey, help me now," Alex says, reaching out.

"Don't make me fucking fall again," Jack says. They almost overbalance, but eventually both of them are standing on their own feet. Alex links their arms.

They make a few more laps, then Jack tries to figure out how to skate backwards. That ends with him on the ice instead of his skates again, and when Alex tries to help him he falls, too.

The fifth time they both end up on their butts, they call it quits. Alex isn't sure if he can feel his legs anymore from the cold, and the rest of his body isn't doing too great, either. He crawls over to where they left their boots and relishes in the feeling of being steady on his feet again.

"Hot shower when we get inside?" Jack asks once they begin their walk back. "We can share. It'll warm you right up."

"I was thinking hot chocolate and a blanket, but your idea is better," Alex says. Jack whoops.

"We're going skating again tomorrow," he says. Alex looks at him incredulously.

"Dude, my ass is going to be so sore. Don't give me that look, I'm being serious. I need time to recover."

"But then I'll never be a pro hockey player!"

"Good," Alex says. "I thought we already decided that you're staying in the band."

"Ah, yes, for the fans."

"It has nothing to do with your love of music nor your love of me."

"Absolutely nothing," Jack agrees. The house comes into view, promising warmth and a reprieve from the ice. Alex quickens his pace, pulling Jack along with him.

"Someone's eager," Jack says.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm really fucking cold."

"I'll keep you warm, baby."

Alex rolls his eyes, because Jack is not as effective as a change of clothes and sitting in front of the fire will be, but he smiles, too, because Jack makes him feel warm inside all the time. That warmth flares up inside him when Jack suggests they race to the house, growing stronger when they start running without letting go of each other's hands.

Freezing his butt off ice skating is worth it if he gets to keep feeling that warmth inside for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [allsassnoclass!](http://allsassnoclass.tumblr.com)


End file.
